In particular when bonding metallic or metalized substrates or substrates with metallic surfaces, the oxidation of the bond sides of the substrates, which are to be bonded, plays an important part, in that such oxidation makes the bond process more difficult. The oxide prevents or reduces the formation of a mechanically and/or electrically high-quality contact. Moreover, as a result of long heat-up and cooling times, this reduced contact quality is associated with a deterioration of throughput. Still further, the higher the temperature during bonding is or must be, the greater the effects of the expansion due to temperature differences on the alignment or the calibration accuracy of the substrates. Furthermore, certain MEMS devices and/or HL devices do not allow high process temperatures.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to devise a device and a method for bonding wherein the bond process can be carried out more efficiently and with less effect on the alignment accuracy.